


Skipping Ahead

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><And you'll be a big hero and they'll make you a prince without even slowing down to make you a warrior.></p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Ahead

When he left home to accompany the dome ship Galaxy Tree as the sole Andalite force on the Earth front, Aximili was a mere _aristh_ already doomed to the shadows of his older brother's achievements. If he did well in a quiet post, became a warrior, and performed his duty well until the war ended, then he could become a perfectly serviceable footnote in the story of the great Elfangor. That's all the people expected of him.

Then the war happened, three human years of guerrilla tactics and the _aristh_ saw more front-line combat than most commanders had seen in decades. Earth, the supposedly quiet backwater front, became the decisive battleground. And Aximili, by dumb luck, had been the free Andalite closest to the center of it all. And, by even more dumb luck, he survived.

Aximili skipped the title of mere warrior; even though he'd been one for years by that point. The official confirmation of his Prince title came just before the Dome ship returning him to the home world entered Z-space. The second communication after they returned to normal space made him a War-Prince. By the time he set hoof on familiar grasses growing under the Andalite sun, the reverence on the faces of his people, even those who knew him when he was young and mediocre, made him wonder what exactly the stories of his heroics contained. If anything, Elfangor, an honored prince in his own right, would be Aximili's footnote.

Even as he smiles and greets those who wish to meet him, Aximili cannot quite place the unease of his promotion behind him. In time, perhaps.


End file.
